


Not A Normal Coffee Break

by SweetCheeseCake879



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Character is named, Coffee, Cussing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, slowburn, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCheeseCake879/pseuds/SweetCheeseCake879
Summary: My Grandparent's coffee shop coffee was so good, that the one and only Membrane Lab Studio asked us to have an area in their cafeteria that made and sold our fresh made coffee for the scientist and staffers there. As my mom told me, the coffee really helped keep the scientist awake and well aware. I love coffee and loved learning how to make coffee with my grandparents. So while nervous, I was excited as well to run the small coffee shop in the Lab. I didn't expect my world to change into something bigger than serving mad scientist.





	1. Scientist need coffee

You remember the day when your grandparents opened their mouth and spoke those shocking words to you and your parents. You remember choking on your water as your father pat your back to help you, while your mom eyes widen with excitement.

Your grandparents had invited your parents and you to dinner one sunday. It was at their coffee shop after closing time, where they wanted to have dinner together at. You rememeber walking in and seeing your parents and grandparents already there and setting dinner up. It was durning this moment, when everyone was sitting down and relaxing, that you saw the excitement twinkling in their aged eyes. You watch as your grandpa places his hand over you grandma's and with a nod to each other, they stood up to reveal the big news they wanted to share with us.

"Our Coffee is such a huge hit with the Staffer at Membrane Labs, that the man himself. Can you believe it, Professor Membrane had request we start selling coffee IN his own Lab Studio. Which we will have our own little shop there to make and serve the workers there!" Your grandma spoke, pure joy and excitement in her voice. Her and grandpa look at each other with such pride.

"We agreed right away. Something like this, to have the most famous man, wanting our shop in his own lab studio. Well you can't get a better honor than that. We already got the agreement papers finalized and they will be building the coffee should in 3 weeks," Grandpa adds in with as much pride and excitement as grandma.

You remember your parents and you jumping up and hugging them. Cheering, saying congrats and laughing.

You see, your grandparents had a strong love for coffee. Strong enough that they invested into making their own coffee shop. Since the ones around at the time wasn't "Flavorful and enjoyable". They loved trying different coffee beans, roast, flavors. They were always trying to come up with something different and fun. Something fresh and new, something people would always wanna try out. It worked out well in their favor. Their coffee shop, while slow at first, became a huge hit. People all round wanted their coffee. They loved what they had to offer and what new drinks they had to offer as well.

With this success, they were about to run their coffee shop, named "Roasted Losa", for 34 years. It was in pure luck, that when you father was born, he too would have the same love and desire for coffee as your grandparents. Thanks to that passion, your father took over the coffee shop and was able to meet your mother. With the addition of your mother, they soon started to play around and sell tea as well and later, t-shirts and mugs from the ever expanding coffee shop. Your parents had the same love and passion into the coffee shop as did your grandparents and kept with the same idea of not going big and opening shops around the world. They liked the idea of this small unique coffee shop that people had to travel to try.

While your parents did become the new owner of Roasted Losa, your grandparents always had the last word or what they want changed in the shop and your parents always respected this.

While the excitement from the news finally settled down, one question came into mind. Who was the run the new coffee shop? When asked, your grandparents looked at each other once more before looking at you.

"We decided that Jae would run this small stand. She's had enough training and experience with our coffee. It's about time to give her a chance at running things on her own. She's 27 years old already." Grandma spoke and you felt your eyes wide at the news. You, you were going to run the coffee shop in the most famous Lab studio in the world, selling coffee to the most talented scientist, maybe even Professor Membrane himself no less. You feel your heart beating faster at the that.

"You think you can handle that? I remember running the shop here around your age as well." Your dad puts a hand on your should and looks down at you.

"A-are you sure you wanna leave this to me to do?" You ask your parents and grandparents. Your grandpa smiles at you. "You shown to have the same passion, love and dedication to our coffee shop since you were young. You know how to make everything we sell already. You already have some experience running the shop as well. Of course we feel that you would be best to run the shop there." 

You felt pride swell in your chest and couldn't stop the smile that formed on your face. You bow your head to your family. "I am very honor to be given a chance to run this new shop." you stood up straight and hug your grandparents. "I promise to not let you down!"

With that, you were now the new manager of the small Roasted Losa coffee shop within the Membrane Lab Studio.

That was how you took your first step into a crazy world of experiments, explosions, and apparently a little invader here to take over the world.

\- 2 Weeks and 4 Days Later-

It was 3 days before the new shop was to run. You got a call from your parents that you are needed to go with your grandparents to check out the new shop. They mention also about getting you scanned into the system there. You tell them you'll be there and got ready. You tie your hair up into a messy bun, threw on one of your favorite summer dress and a cardigan over it since it was hitting into Spring, it was starting to warm up, but still a bit chilly. Grabbing your purse and throwing on some boots, you head off to the coffee shop from your apartment.

Parking at the shop, you get out and notice another vehicle there with a guard by it. You see your grandpa was chatting it up with the guard as you walk over to them. Close enough, they all notice your presence.

"Ah there you are Jae. This woman here will be driving us to the Membrane Lab." Grandma spoke as you stand next to her. You turn your attention to the woman in front of you. She was decked out in a security suit, fancy looking sunglasses and a ear piece with a wire that connects to a small device attached to her shoulder.

"If this is everyone. Let's head out now. Now! We head out now!" Her voice changed into a commanding one and enters into the futuristic van. You help your grandparents in before getting seated yourself and feeling the van suddenly take off.

You watch out the window with wide eyes as you get closer to Membrane Lab. It was surrounded by tall walls, electric fencing and guards at the gates. You never came close to the Lab before, so you never really seen just how crazy it looked. You watch as the guard pulls up to a camera near the gate entry. You watch as it scans the guard, making some beeping sounds before opening the gates. You feel your arm be pulled and look to see your grandpa was trying to get your attention. 

"Nervous? This place seems pretty chaotic." He ask you and you nod your head. "You think I have to be scanned to get into work?" The guard heard me and spoke up. "Everyone here is scanned into the system. It's the only, ONLY! Way for anyone to get here. Gotta make sure no crazy fans can get in or People wanting to steal ideas here."

"What happens to people that do try to get in?" You ask, looking around the inside of the building. Something only a select amount of people were allowed to see.

"Oh OH! We lazer zap them! Ha! Makes them think twice about trying to get in again!" The guard lets out a big laugh at the thought as shrink into myself. Being zapped really doesn't sound fun. Though I can't say I feel sorry for those that get zapped. Should have known better.

Soon the car parks and everyone was allowed to step out of the van. After helping your grandparents out, you take them time to look at the place, now suddenly feeling so out of place. The inside of the building was crazy! It was like being in a futuristic movie set, but it being all real. Floating monitors, scientist walking all over the place. Weird stains and spills around...That didn't seem safe. If you really listen, you can hear some screaming in the background. You feel some sweat drip from your forehead as you start getting nervous.

"This way! Mind your step though. DOn't need you all getting injured already. Not the kind of paper work I wanna do." The woman starts walking towards an elevator. As you start to take a hesitate step, you feel someone holding your hand and look over to see it's you grandpa. "Kinda crazy, huh kiddo?" 

"It's like stepping into another world. Did...Did you hear screaming as well?"

"Try not to worry, you shouldn't be any part that's dangerous. They told us it's set up in the cafeteria. One of their safest place here." Grandpa pat my back as we enter into the elevator. I nod back at him and take a deep breath. "Hopefully..." I mumble under my breath as the elevator takes us up a few floors. Though we didn't stop in the cafeteria, we stopped on a floor with lots of computers around and two scientist waiting for ours.

"Hello, you must be Jae. Before you can get to your coffee stand, we need to go over contract, rules and set up your entry scan. Wouldn't want you zapped on your first day here eh?" The laugh as you give a nervous chuckle. "Just me though?" You point to yourself and glance back at your grandparents as you watch the elevator close and watch them go up.

"Yes, since you're the only one thats going to be running the stand. Now lets step into this room here to continue." They start walking to one of the random rooms on this floor and you follow close behind. Pulling on your sleeves, feeling nervous suddenly. In the room was a exam chair. They had you sit up on it and hand you a clipboard.

"We need you to read this and sign. It goes over the rules and contracts here." You nod and look it over. It went over stating about not telling anyone outside these walls of what you see heard and know or they will use you for experiments. Oh my...Other parts talk about not getting in the way of the scientist here and so forth and so. It was the last sheet that got you. They want you to sign a consent form that anything from injuries to your death isn't in fault of the lab. Pretty much, you agreed to the danger and can't sue them for anything that happens to you. You want to question this, but you remember. You're working in the main Membrane Lab. Where everything and anything that the world use came from here. Of course they need consent forms, but it make you more nervous with the idea of getting hurt here.

"For family..." You mumble to yourself and sign it all. You don't want to let your parents and grandparents down for refusing to sign the consent for out of fear.

You hand over the clipboard and the one of the scientist looks it over before nodding to the other. "Now, all we need is a few samples from you before we do the full body scan to gain access here. Now if you don't mind." One of them holds up a syringe. "Blood sample first."

-Half an Hour Later-

Soon you were heading up to the cafeteria. Already tired from being pricked and tested on. You were ready to chill in bed at this point. It didn't take long before the doors open and you step into a giant cafeteria. Looking around, you see all these scientist, sitting around, chatting and such. It was pretty noisy in here. You really felt out of place in just your summer dress and cardigan with all these white coats. Walking around the big area, you spot the big sign with the words "Roasted Losa" on it and hurry over. Careful not to step on any questionable spills and not running into people.

"There you are dear. Everything set up for you?" Grandma questions you. You look up at the small shop and relax at the smell of coffee beans. Not as strong as the main shop, but it was enough to help you chill.

"Yeah...Im hoping so. If I'm not zapped on my first day, you'll know I am in the system." You half joke as you step behind the counter and look at the equipment. Looking out from the counter and into the cafeteria. You try to take in the view in front of you. For this will be what you see in 2 days on out. You take a deep breath and look over at your grandparents.

"So, what all will I be in charge of doing?"


	2. Can't I Just Game Tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, in this chapter, you do meet someone.

It was the day before you officially open shop in the lab's cafeteria. Your grandparents helped you go over the stock order of coffee beans, milk and everything else the little cafe needed to run properly. They helped explaining how to keep track of whats getting low and needed restocking to transactions that happens as well. Since it's a mini version of the original shop, meaning less people to deal with, dealing with all of this on your own shouldn't be too complex to you. What needed to be stocked would be ordered through a personal work tablet and will be delivered to you 1 hour before shop opens, which opens from 8am to 6pm. Many would complain of it being such a long shift, but you enjoy making coffee and it included the small breaks you got for yourself. Plus you doubted it would get busy all the time. Maybe around lunch time, but other than that. A worker here and there needing their caffeine fix. 

While relaxing for the day before your big start tomorrow, you were chilling on your bean bag in the living room of your apartment, playing a game called "The Wizard 3: The Slime Man Hunt.

"Damnit damnit no. NO! God damn, OH you got to be shitting my dick! I DODGED that!" You growl out as you watch your character die on the screen for the 4th time. You blow some hair out of your face before getting ready to try again, until that is, your cell starts to ring. Picking up the phone, you notice it's your dad calling and answer.

"Hey Sweety Bee! You ready for tomorrow?" You sit yourself up straight and give your back a stretch.

"Yeah. I mean sure I guess. Like, I'm...interested in seeing how its gonna go, but a pinch of nervous in there." You spoke into the phone and you hear him let out a fatherly chuckle.

"You'll be fine.You've been doing great work at the shop since you were a teen. Hell I bet you got the whole menu engraved into your mind at this point with how many time you helped with us. Just this time you'll be on your own, but if you got questions and concerns, you know who to call."

"Yeah, Grandma is a reliable source to call." You smirk into the phone.

"Well I was mostly speaking to me, but I GUESS that works too." You let out a soft chuckle as you listen to your dad do a fake, hurt voice.

"Just don't freak out too much though. You got this. Anyways, don't stay up to long now. Wanna be up and ready for tomorrow. "

"Yeah same goes to you as well. Night Dad." You hang up and stand up from your bean bag. Grabbing your tea, you decide to go outside on your balcony. You live up on the 3rd floor, so the view was pretty nice. Not to low or high up. Leaning over on the rail and looking at the sky. You let yourself chill out for a few second. Ever since you were little, while you had a love and passion for coffee, the night sky was something that amazes you as well. You always felt at peace looking up at the limited amount of stares the shine up in the night sky. 

You let out a cold puff of air and took another sip from your tea, well that was until you hear a soft, but grumbling sound near by. You look around, trying to figure where it came from, but not seeing anything out of the ordinary. You assume it was maybe a stray cat or something. That was until you hear the sound again, though more of a soft, moaning grumble. You became more alert and tried looking around, seeing if you can find where the noise was.

"Uh, help? Anyone?"

Oh, that's a person! But where are they? You decide to look just below your balcony and low and behold. There was a person there....covered in some weird slime? No wait, that's a child...Why is there a child stuck to your downstairs neighbor's balcony?

"Hey! H-Hey kid! Above you!" You lean over the railing and wave you hands at them to get their attention. "Just hold on kid, I'll...find something to help you!" Yeah okay but what? You bite onto your thumb's nail and walk inside your apartment, looking for something that could help. Walking into your small cleaning closet, you pull out a broom. Maybe you can pull him up? You hurry back outside, leaning over the railing again so the broom could reach them.

"Hey kid, try to grab onto the broom. Maybe we can get you unstuck and not hanging 2 stories above ground yeah?" You spoke with a bit of panic in your voice.

"I-I can't reach it! Try reaching down a bit more!" They spoke out again with a bit of panic in their voice as well. You lean a bit more, over the rail and use your foot to hold onto the rail as well, trying not to fall over as you try reaching down to the kid. "Can you reach it now?"  
  
"A-Almost! Just a biiiiiit mooore.......Ah I got it!" They grab onto the broom with both their hands.

"Okay dude, I'm gonna try pulling you up. Keep a tight hold on it!" You try pulling yourself back over the rail as well as trying to get the kid unstuck and up to safety. After a few moments of tugging, they kids was free from their sticky trap and with a few more tugs, you got them over the rails. You help them the rest of the way over the rails and onto their feet. They try to brush off some of the weird goop on them before looking over to you.

"Thank! I was worried I was gonna be stuck there all night." You took this time to look over the not so goopy boy in front of you. He wore a black trench coat with red shoes. A light blue shirt with a ghost on it. Long pants and his hair...that looks familiar.

"How..did you even get stuck there anyways? How long were you even there?" You question with concern. What the hell are kids into now a days?

"ZIIIIM. " He said the name with venom in his voice.

"Zim?" You tilt your head at him and raise a brow.

"Yeah Zim! He's this alien that came to Earth to take over it! I've been doing my best from letting that happen. Especially since NO ONE ELse seems to believe me. But it's all true! "

"I'm....sure....But that still doesn't explain how you got stuck to the balcony." You finish your tea and look over at the clock. 8:17pm it reads. "You know what, maybe we can save that for another time. It's kinda late and your parents might be worried with you out this late for someone your age."

"I've been out later...Anyways my dad wouldn't really care how long I'm out. So I'm not to worried about him caring. Not when I have an alien to stop! I can't let him continue his plans!" He starts making his way over to your front door, picking off the last of the goop that stayed stuck to his clothes. You slip on your sandals and decide to walk him out, guess the most adult thing you can do.

"Sooooo, this person,"Zim." How you even know he's an alien? Does anyone else know about this, Zim person?" You question him, walking down the stairwell. The boy looks up at you with what looks like a twinkle of...hope?

"Wait, your not gonna call me crazy? Say aliens don't exist? Do you believe me?!" He starts looking happy at the thought. You are a taken back how hopeful he looks suddenly and rub the back of your neck and glance away feeling nervous about that. You wanna say you don't believe he is fighting an alien, but you didn't want to hurt his feelings. He seems just so hopeful that crushing that hope would almost be a sin on your part. You put your hands together and do a small, nervous clap, trying to figure how to answer that.

"Ahh....I mean. I, can't input about this Zim before an alien, but like, it's not....Impossible for the idea of aliens being truth? I just never seen an alien and way to many fakers out there to believe people who claim they have seen one." You kinda mumble off near the end. You reach the bottom of the the stairwell and start leading the kid towards the front doors. The kid seems to accept the answer and be thinking.

"Sooo....If I can show, "Proof" about Zim being an alien. You'll believe me? Like for real?! Like you're not gonna call me crazy or a liar?!"

"Sure, I guess. If, that is, you can show me some, soild, undeniable proof about this alien. Then I'll believe you. 100%. Cross my heart of it." You draw a X over where your heart is and smile down at the boy. You watch him get excited and a big grin spread across his tan face.

"This, this is amazing! To have luck to cross someone a bit more open minded than the others!" You watch him reach inside is trench coat and pull out a notepad with a pen clip to it. He walks over and holds it up to you. "Can you give me your number. That way when I get a chance, I can show you proof." You feel a bit weird giving the kid your number, but how hopeful and happy he was looking. Damn your soft spot to kids. You let out a soft puff of air and grab his notepad. You scribble down your number and write your name as well before handing it back to him. He takes it back and scans it.

"Jae huh? Well Jae, it's an honor to meet you. Names Dib Membrane. I'm 12 years old and I'm working to becoming a famous Paranormal Investigator on day. Just...when people start listening me. But that's a rant for another time." The boy name Dib opens the front door and looks over his shoulder at you.

"You'll definally hear from me soon!" And with that, you watch Dib leave, with the door closing behind him. As the door close with a suddenly loud click, a thought crosses your head.

"Wait....Did he say his last name was.....Membrane....?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Don't think your meeting Professor Membrane so soon!


	3. Don't Text At Work

Wanna know what's nice about working at a family own coffee shop? When it's own by your own family, and you're now the manager of one as well. Also outfits, god are you lucky on that. As long as it wasn't too crazy or get in the way of your job, you could wear whatever. Well as long as it was appropriate. Throwing on some comfy clothes, you grab your phone and check to see if you got any new text or emails.

**Mom: Hey hun, Good luck with today! <3<3<3 Make sure to text me when you get home! :D Love you!**

You smile at your mom's text. After figuring out about emojis, she always add them to all her text. Other then her text, no one else messaged you. Thinking about last night, you were a bit worried he texted you as well. You still didn't know how to feel after last night. Giving your number to a kid, worse yet, a Membrane! You haven't even worked your first day at the Membrane Labs and already you feel like you might have messed things up. What would his father, if being his father WAS Professor Membrane, thinks about a stranger, no less one that works in his lab, texting his 12 years old son. You run a hand and run it through your hair, grab your bag and keys, and head out to work. It would do you nor your family anything good if the man that runs the WHOLE DAMN WORLD thought you were a pedo.

Getting into your car, you see the clock reading 6:43am. The drive to the lab was about 30 minutes there and it gave you enough time to get things set up before opening shop. You're not expecting a morning rush, atleast as crazy as the one at the main shop. So you weren't too worried about your first day.

Pulling up to the gate, you roll down your window and kinda stick your head out so the camera could get a good scan on you. Watching it scan you, a nervous feeling sweeps through you, hoping the scan works and you're not gonna get zapped. You hear a few beeps and soon the gates open. You let out a held breath you didn't know you were even holding and drive forward. There is a parking station for those the work in the cafeteria only. Pulling into a spot, you were okay parking here. Right near the entry to the building and parking was pretty good. So hey that's a plus for your start of the day. Grabbing your purse and locking your car, you walk over to the entry way and look up to the camera above the door. Letting it scan over your body, you hear the beeps and the door opens. The door really leads into an elevator that goes straight to the cafeteria. Even though you were shown all this before hand when you were brought here with your grandparents, it's still so amazing. While the news was able to show some stuff from inside the Membrane Lab, not a lot was shown, yet as you look outside the glass walls in the elevator, you see a lot of stuff going on. All the scientist running around with equipment, hover screens floating around as well as robots of different sizes and types. It truly feels like you are in another world. One that was way to complicated for you to ever really understand.

The Elevator slows down before coming to a stop on your floor. Stepping out as the doors open, you look around the place once more before you head off to your little coffee shop. What you remember learning from the other time you were here, each food place was specially picked to be allowed to serve here. Not only were the good, but they helped the scientist work well. The food here had to held to a better quality so there is very few negative effects to those that work here while also making sure people were satisfied. From what you were told, your family's coffee shop was picked for not only having the highest quality in coffee, but even Professor Membrane noted that those that had Roasted Losa's coffee was more alert and aware of what's happening, at the same time, helped improve the mood here. That's a big praise, especially coming from the big man himself.

Reaching your coffee shop, you step behind the counter and walk into the back room. The strong smell of coffee beans instantly fills your nose. A smell you grew up to and truly enjoy. Looking around, you pull out your phone and open your notes to check inventory. Checking off item after item until everything was accounted for, leaving you feeling relax that at least you have everything you need to get things going. You look at the time on your phone, seeing that it's 7:32am. You get to work on getting everything set up for the day.

-Opening Time-

You lean over the counter and take a sip of your iced coffee. A perk for working here, well even being the manager here. All the coffee you want, any type of coffee you want.

"So you guys are finally open?" You look up from your coffee to see another staffer from one of the food stands here. Looking at their uniform, they work at Prime Whine Pizza.

"Oh yeah, first day today. You ordering?" You ask, straightening your stance and walking over to the computer.

"Hell yeah, I've been waiting for you guys to open. Can you whip up Chucky Mocha. Make it large for me." He orders. You check him out on the computer before turning around and getting it made.

"Funny story, we used to have vending machines for coffee. They assume it would be enough for everyone's coffee craving.Turns out the coffee sucked and just wasn't kept clean well enough. Plus a lot of people are CRAZY for coffee. When it was announce that you were opening up here. People were way more excited for it than, hell I think even Professor Membrane himself was expecting." He leans on the counter, looking all over the place before looking back at you as you place his drink in front of him. You smile at his story, having pride swell in your chest to hear people being excited.

"Well hope I can live up to those expectations than eh?" You lean on the counter with your arms cross and watch him take a sip of his drink, following after with a look of pure bliss on his face. "Shit, ya really gonna rob me of my paycheck for sure now. Keep making coffee this good. " He hold up his coffee to you before heading back over to his stall. Thous marks the start of shift.

\- 4 Hours Later-

Sitting on the bar stool that was given behind the counter, you were texting a couple of your friends. You had just finished through the big lunch break, you finally got to relax. You were surprise how many people, especially scientist, were in need of coffee. Many had stopped by more than once. Some even acted like this was their life line. Death if they didn't have their coffee here soon. While busy, it wasn't bad or something you couldn't handle. So far so good. Though you had to admit, some of those scientist were a little...off. Like they had bandages all over them. Some had robotic parts and even hovered, while others had some...mutation of sorts going for them. Eh...Not your place to question. You had also had some weird request from some of them as well. Couple of people have offer to buy coffee beans from you. You had to call your mom on that. Your mom said as long as they pay, you could sell it. Now it was a empty of anyone here, so you took this time you chill and text with some friends. That was until a unknown number sent you a text. You figure it was a spam bot, since it wasn't unusual to get one of those at times. Opening it up and reading the first text line, you now know you are wrong.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hey! Hi! Is this Jae?? It's me, Dib. The boy from the balcony.**

You straighten up a little from your relaxed position. "Shit. Ah shit. Should I message back? It's not like I wanna ghost the kid, but I don't wanna put me in a bad position here..." You think to yourself. Staring intensely at the text.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hello? **

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: Oh please tell me I didn't get fooled again...**

You can just now image to poor kid looking dishearten at his phone and that kills you. You decide to say fuck it and send a text back,

**You: No no. It's Jae. Sorry kid, on shift right now.**

While waiting for him to text back, still thinking this is a bad idea. You decide to add him into your contacts.

**Dib: Oh good! I was worried there for a sec. **

**Dib: *Picture Sent***

**Dib: Remember me talking about Zim? This is ZIM!**

Opening up the picture, you are shown of a little....wait is he green? Whooa where is his ears? It did give off the feeling of little green aliens, buuuuuuuut everything you have seen here with the scientist. It wouldn't be surprising is the green kid had some....mutations of sorts.

**You: Listen, while the green skin and no ears of concern, wait first let me ask. Are you Professor Membrane's son? Just wanna be sure.**

**Dib: Yeah. That's my dad. Though my dad thinks I'm crazy. That aliens aren't real and what I should do is be more like him. Into REAL SCIENCE!! **

While you understand that being talk down about what you like can be hurtful. His father pretty much runs the world. He's held high among everyone. His dad might really just want to have him take over.

**You: I now work in your father's lab. I sell coffee here. Some of the people here also don't look normal. So I can't really call that as good proof that Zim is an alien. **

**You: Not to say you're a liar or anything, but gotta play the skeptical card here. You understand right?**

**Dib: Don't worry. Zim's up to something. Once I know what it is, I'll definally get proof. Just you wait!**

You roll your eyes at that. You notice another scientist walking over to your shop and get up to serve them. You pocket your phone and get to work. Once you finish up with their order, you pull out your cell to see a new message.

**Dib: Oh and by the way....Thanks. Thanks for not being so negative or rude about this. It's kinda nice for a chance...**

**Dib: Until next time! Bye!**

You feel a smile crack on your face after reading the message. Poor kid, has others been bad with him? You pocket the phone again and stretch your arms up. Just a few more hours to go.

-Closing Time-

Ah yeah, closing time! You did it. Made it through your first day. On the computer there, you went back over inventory one more time. Seeing what you had left and what needed ordering for tomorrow. You feel good about having ran the shop on your own. Granted it being smaller and not as crazy, but still. Though you weren't gonna lie, some of the sounds you heard around, just outside the cafeteria walls was a concern, but the other people at their stands didn't seem to be worried about it. Was it a normal thing? Well, maybe you'll get use to it.

You notice someone walking up to the counter. Looking up, you were about tell them that you were closing shop, only to have those words caught in your throat. Standing right in front of you, studying the shop, was none other than Professor Membrane himself! Oh, oh no. You feel yourself get nervous, your heartbeat picking up.

"P-Professor Membrane! It's...It's an honor to meet you in person!" You feel yourself tense. He finishes looking over the shop before those goggles look at you.

"I figure I should see this new coffee place that everyone had asked for. I had it built, might as well have a look about it. Though from how more energetic my fellow scientist are, things seem to be well, yes?" He had his arms wrap around behind his back.

" Yes! My parents and grandparents are extremely happy and honor to be able to sell at your lab. I'm happy to hear about the scientist." You hold your hands together tightly. Feeling them getting sweaty from how nervous you were. This was the first time you got to be close to, less than that, talk to someone famous. You always imagine you would be cooler in your head about these encounters.

"Good! Glad to hear about that. It only logical to have the shop the best coffee shop in my lab. It is also in my best interest that I try one of these coffees here. For science of course! I like to see effective your drinks are. So if you can. I'd like to order a simple, small Black Jack. Hot." He orders from you. It took a few seconds to register his order before you snap out of your daze and get to work. "S-small hot Black Jack, on it!" You hurry off to start on his order. As you work on his drinks, on some of the more reflective metal parts on some of the machines, you can see Professor Membrane watching you carefully. Most likely watching how well you work with the machines and how it was being made. You notice a lot of scientist like to do that. It was like watching someone preforming a experiment or something. Still made you nervous and self conscious of your skills and funny enough, if you look funny.

Finishing his drink, you turn around and place his drink in front of him. "I hope this meets up to your standards. Please enjoy."

Picking up his drink and taking a cautious sip, he seems to lighten up from it. Even though you couldn't see his eyes, the way his body reacted help hint to it. "Fantastic! Your shop's reputation was on point!" He takes another sip from his drink and you feel your face heat up. You just got a praised from him!

"I look forward for more coffee your shop offers. Now! I must be off now. Science never rest. But you do. Have a good day coffee lady." With that, you watch him walk off. Once he was out of view, you lean over the counter and let out a big exhale and place a hand over your fast beating heart. The encounter starts replaying in your head.

You got to meet Professor Membrane. You got to talk and SERVE Professor Membrane. He complemented you on your coffee!! You start to feel gitty. That feeling stays with you all the way to your car, in which you than proceed to let out an exciting fangirl scream! With that, ends your first day at Membrane Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While short, you got to meet the big man himself, Professor Membrane. Hell Yeah.
> 
> Also, What are some fun coffee/tea names you guys can make up? I might use a few in the story. Since they can name anything they sell with whatever made up name they feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> Since there isn't enough Professor Membrane Stories here. I'm gonna try my hand on it. Next chapter you will seem some of the main cast!  
Hope this chapter was interesting enough.


End file.
